Sayomi's life: Ruler of The End
by kakashifan002
Summary: After discovering she's human and being taken under the wing of "Mother" she decides she has to repay that debt but when Herobrine comes and kills Mother. Sayomi choses to fight back but will she win? Or will she face a miserable defeat? Ties with a new upcoming series "Waiting fot The End"


**Sayomi's life: Ruler of The End**

**A/N: This is just a random one shot that I just came up with. Please review ^_^ and I'll love you tehehe. This will tie with a future series called Waiting for The End, so look out for it! **

Who knows how long I have wondered in these lands.

The Endermen walk around, peacefully….but I'm not in peace. I have wondered why I look so different than my brothers and sisters. This is what has been in my thoughts the last few days. I've been walking in the never ending desert I call home. The Endermen call it, The End. I call it a prison. I continue to walk feeling the sand on my toes, thinking. An Endermen walks by and says something in our native language which sounds like gibberish in human talk. I respond back before he teleports leaving slight purple traces. His words echo in my head: Mother wants to see you.

I walk knowing I couldn't disobey mother. I begin the long trek on the road to where mother rests. I walk past the giant obsidian towards that help mother heal when 'tourists' come and try to kill her. I protect her along with my brothers and sisters. These tourists that come with their fancy diamond, gold, or iron armor and swords trying to kill her only to fail miserably. I enter the giant obsidian castle that has a long staircase where mother rests. Endermen guard the entrance with diamond and gold armor they kept from the foolish 'tourists.' "Sayomi," one of the Endermen says bowing to me. "Mother waits," the other responds. I nod and begin walking the stairs. As I reach the end of the staircase, I heard a coughing fit. I quickly run to Mother who is in her human form. Her long black wavy hair reaches her waist and her long sleek, tight purple dress that drags into the floor fits in her beautiful feminine figure. Her long legs are covered in her black knee length boots and her long scaly tail rests beside her. Her piercing purple eyes look at me sadly before beckoning me to sit beside her.

I obey and sit on the floor and look up at her with my green eyes. She smiles at me before reaching and strokes my flaming red hair. "Sayomi," she says in the sweetest voice. "My daughter how is your day going?" I look at her before resting my head in her lap. "It's going fine mother," I reply. "How's yours?" Mother coughs again, each cough making her body tremble. She is so fragile know. She is so sick. Ever since the last 'tourist' came and broke most of the healing crystals, Mother has grown weaker by the day. "Not getting any better," she replied weakly and my heart breaks. I look up, feeling tears threating to fall and slide down my cheeks. I close my eyes and try to contain them and fail miserably. Mother notices my tears and she strokes my hair lovely. "Sayomi," she says softly as I let a sob escape.

"Did I ever tell you, how I found you and adopted you?" I glance at her and shake my head. Mother smiled and looked ahead like if the memory she remembered was playing across the room. "You were so small and fragile," she began. "I found you in the Over world. Your parents where dead, killed most likely by Mobs. You were alone crying your soul out. Sad, alone, broken."

_**Flashback**_

_Sayomi was sitting on the floor as rain poured on the ground. She was crying after her parents told her to stay in the house and not to go outside. After a few hours Sayomi had gotten worried and opened the door to find her parents dead. They were lying on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding them and arrows sticking out of their bodies. She screamed and ran to her parents. "Mama! Papa!" she screamed only for them to not respond. She began to cry harder and sat there rubbing her eyes. _

_She heard an Endermen teleporting and glanced up to see the Ender lady. Sayomi looked at her terrified. Aki, the Ender lady cocked her head to one side and said, "Are you okay, child?" Sayomi shook her head and began to cry again. "Mommy! Daddy!" she cried. The Ender lady glanced at the two bodies and sighed. They were dead definitely. She turned to face the crying child and extended her had towards her. Sayomi looked at it and then looked at her. "Come child," Aki said. Sayomi placed her hand in Aki's and the Ender lady helped her up. "Come, I'll take you away from this cruel Over world. Look at what it did. It took your parents away. I'll keep you safe." Sayomi smiled at her. "Safe home?" The Enderlady gave a nod. "Safe home with Ryuu," the redheaded child said. (Ryuu means Dragon)_

_Aki looked surprised. "Yes safe home with Ryuu." Sayomi smiled. The Enderlady extended her hand and Sayomi gratefully took it. "Let's go my dear child," she said as she opened a portal swiping her nails in the air. "Where together we will rule The End."_

_**End of Flashback**_

I gasped in my mind. So I was in reality I was a 'tourist.' I wasn't an Endermen like I thought I was. But now that I knew the truth I wasn't worried on who I was anymore. I still loved Mother, without her I wouldn't exist. I smiled at her and Mother smiled back. I took Mothers hand and looked deep into her eyes. "I'm grateful you told me this, and I'm also grateful on what you did. You saved me." She smiled. "I know, I know," she says while patting my hand. "Know run along." She coughed again. "I need to rest." With that I knew I was dismissed and I began my long walk down the stairs with a smile on my face. Mother had saved me from the cruel Overworld and that's a debt I need to repay at whatever cost….

Or life.

_**Years later…..**_

Years passed and mother had gotten better but worse at the same time. She had healed but another tourist had slipped away from our grasps and managed to deal damage at the Ender crystals. Damn him and his friends. I remember him but my memory is quickly fading. He wore a black shirt with black pants and the thing I'll never forget; was his gold and purple necklace. Damn him. Because of him Mother was dying. As I growled and clenched my fists in anger remembering that, my closest Endermen siblings, Myou and Hotaru, walked towards me. Myou was a tall black haired Endermen/human. He wears a black shirt with grey pants with red sneakers and a red beanie hat. Hotaru is a tall, black haired girl with the ends of her hair purple. She wears a black hoodie and shorts with purple converse. Her hoodie is always up, covering her black hair.

Myou gives me a smile while Hotaru looks at me with an emotionless glance. "Mother awaits your presence," Hotaru says her purple eyes cold as ice. "Ok," I say and nod at them and walk towards the castle. They follow quietly behind. I reach the castle and enter and make my way to Mothers throne. I bow in her presence. "Mother," I say bowing. "Sayomi," she says weakly. "Come here my child," she says. I near her and took her sickly pale weak hand. "My daughter," she says caressing my red hair. I glance up at her tears brimming my eyes. I hoped it wasn't what I think it was. "I love you my daughter." My heart broke and my hope shattered. I knew what was going on and why she was telling me this. She was going to die. My body tensed up and tried not to cry. "I love you too," I chocked. "Don't cry Sayomi," she says. "It will all be well soon." I look at her in disbelief. "Really?" She laughs. "I will always be here. I may not be visible but I'll be watching you."

I smile at her with a sad smile. There was a slow clap. "Well isn't this touching?" says a voice with a hint of amusement. Mother and I turn to see who it was. I looked at the person in annoyance that's until I took a good look.

I glanced up to see Herobrine's soulless white eyes.

"Herobrine," Mother spats standing up weakly. I help her stand up and glare at Herobrine. "What no welcoming party? No fireworks?" He says half-jokingly. "What do you want?" Mother snarls. Herobrine raises his hands up in defense. "Know, know," he says with a cold smile. "Calm down, Aki. I just came here to see how you were doing." "I'm fine," she snaps but a cough betrays her. Herobrine laughs, his laugh echoing the walls of the obsidian castle. "Are you trying to make me laugh?" "Mother says she's fine," I growl jumping into my Mother's defense. I glare into his eyes. Herobrine turns to look at me and seemed to examine me. He snorted before turning to look at Mother.

"Know Aki, we know you are going to die soon, so did you think of my offer?" Herobrine said with a flashy grin that disgusted me. I looked at my mother confused. "What agreement?" I say looking at Mother. She looked away before looking at Herobrine. "I decline your offer." Herobrine's smile faded before snarling, "What?" Aki raised her head and her purple eyes sparkled in anger. "I said, I decline your offer."

"Why?" he says his fists clenching. "Because I'm no fool!" Mother snarls. "I know sooner or later you'll turn against us." Herobrine chuckled. "My, you catch on fast, but you should never break a deal with me." Herobrine shot fire towards me and I stood frozen in fear. The fire got closer and closer until I fell into the floor. Mother had pushed me away and took the hit. I gaped in fear and shock. Mother clutched her chest before turning into the Enderdragon hybrid. Her giant dragon wings shot out, horns grew on her head and her nails turned sharp and fangs grew out of her mouth. She stood up extending her wings at their full extent.

"Is a fight you want? A fight you'll have!" Mother's yell echoed around The End.

"Mother!" I yell in fear. "Don't do this!" "I have too," she answers. "Or else we will all die." Endermen began to spawn where she was, ready to fight. Herobrine laughed. "You think with your army you'll defeat me?" Herobrine snapped his fingers and thousands of Mobs appeared from zombies to creepers and corrupted Endermen. I looked at Mother in fear but she remained calm. "Sayomi," she says without looking at me. "Leave." "Mother!" I reply. "Leave!" she snarls. I winced at the command before running out with Myou and Hotaru. "Where do we go?" I yell at them. "Away from here or we'll get stuck in the crossfire!" Myou yells back. "But…Mother," I say stopping. I begin to worry that Mother could get seriously injured. Then I thought on how a coward I was running from a battle. "Sayomi?" Myou says nearing me but I run away from him and head towards the castle. Myou groans before running after me. "Mother has decided we leave the end as soon as possible!" Myou yells at me. I glance back in anger. "You agree with what mother says?" Myou nods. "She's the law. We must obey." "No!" I snarl and kept running. I run back thinking on how to change mother's mind but when I open the doors my heart stops.

Endermen laid dead, others gravely injured. But what make anger curse through my veins was Herobrine. He had Mother on her knees with a sword going through her chest. Her head was down along with her wings which hung lifelessly. Blood surrounded where she kneeled. "Mother!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Herobrine took the sword from her chest with no mercy. Mother gasps and lands in a heap of pain and blood.

I run towards her and kneel beside her while Herobrine sheaths his sword. "There is no other ruler of The End but me," he says with a sneer of contempt. I clench my fists in anger and hold Mother close. "You monster!" I scream at him and he makes fun of my pitiful cry. He laughs before saying, "She's dead face it." He begins to walk away while Myou and Hotaru glare at him. "I should say hello to my new followers," he chuckles slyly. I snarl in return before turning to Mother. "Mother," I whimper. I held her tight like she did when I was afraid when I was a child. "Sayomi," she whispers. I look at her purple eyes and she flashes me a small smile. "I love you." "I love you too," I choke. Mother reaches for her neck and rips of her necklace which contains a small ender crystal. "I want you to take this," she says placing the necklace in my hand. I looked at it. "But you'll die without it."

Mother smiles. "It's my time." I look at her in horror. She chuckles softly. "Don't worry my child; I'll always be watching you, but not only as my child but the new ruler of The End." I look at her in shock. "But Herobrine…." "He is not the new ruler," she snarls softly. "You are. You must defeat him before he corrupts everyone. Go Sayomi. I give you my blessing." Mother coughs before her breathing gets labored. "Mother," I whimper. She smiles at me one last time before her breathing stops. I look at her chest hoping it will rise and fall but it didn't.

Myou and Hotaru hang their heads in respect.

I stand up teary eyes but angry as never before. I had to kill Herobrine. I had too. I glared at the necklace before heading outside. "Sayomi!" Myou said running after me. "The ender crystal!" Hotaru said as we headed outside. I turned to look where Hotaru pointed and saw the last Ender crystal trying to break. I knew I was running out of time. I slipped the necklace on before shouting, "Herobrine! There is actually a new ruler but it isn't you! It's me!"

Herobrine turned to look at me before there was a flash of purple. Everyone covered their eyes. I felt the necklace giving me power I never felt before. All Endermen and Enderdragon knowledge slammed into me and I let out a roar. The light faded and everyone looked at me in shock, especially Herobrine. I smiled feeling fangs. I felt a new weight in my back and my wings twitched. I waved my Enderdragon tail back and forth. I felt the horns in my head and I smiled in glee at Herobrine's expression. "I think it's time for you to go!" I snarl and fly towards him. Herobrine smiles. There was a flash and everything went black.

When I woke up, I was no longer in The End but in the Overworld. As I stood up and looked around, I only had one thing in my mind: kill Deadlox and corrupt him and bring him to The End and make him our new king. Then I realized this wasn't Mother talking, but Herobrine. I realized how I failed and fell to my knees in defeat. He was way too powerful. I failed; failed as a queen, failed to keep Mother's promise and failed to keep my kingdom away from Herobrine's grasps. Since I failed I had no other choice. I had to obey Herobrine or else he would destroy my kingdom. I stood up and walked slowly and glanced at a puddle. I gasped when I looked at myself. I wasn't the Enderlady anymore. My right part of my face was covered with a black rag or a hat that had a rag. I lifted it up to see the right part of my face was black and scaly; scaly like an Enderdragon. My right eye was purple while the one in my left was green. I was half human half ender. Or at least I thought I was.

Then I realized what was going on. I was slowly turning into the Enderdragon. An Enderdragon that had no mind only to kill and destroy. Herobrine had cursed me to remind me how much time I had left and if I didn't obey, he would speed up the process and control me completely and do whatever he wanted with me. I clenched my jaw in anger. "Well played Herobrine, well played," I snarl to no one. I placed the rag back and looked around. I knew I had to find this Deadlox. I walked around aimlessly before I pass out with the lack of food or water.

The next thing I knew is that I wake up to see a cute looking man with brown hair. His bang covered his right eye and his only visible red eye looks at me sympathetically. "Where am I?" I ask. "You're in the infirmary in the Dead Army base," he replies and smiles at me with an adorable smile. "I'm Deadlox, the commander of this base." My hearts stops and I look at him in horror. Herobrine wants me to corrupt him? I couldn't. I wouldn't. But sooner or later he would get what he wanted. But I never expected to fall in love with him.

And know I'm standing in front of Enderlox, which is Deadlox corrupted into the Enderdragon, telling him to not destroy the Sky Army. But he's ignoring me and yelling at me that I did this, I caused this. He's right.

I brought destruction to him.

To me.

To Minecraftia.

I brought death…

To all….


End file.
